Pretty Cure All Stars Special Times 2: Make Way For Legends! Transcript
Introduction An Amazing Reunion (Before Opening) (As the movie begins, Asuka is sitting on a bench, lonely, with Barrette next to her.) Barrette: What's wrong? Asuka: Don't worry, Barrette. It's really nothing at all... Barrette: You don't look all right. Asuka: (starts to tear up) It's just that I really miss all my new friends! The ones I met at that meeting! (cries with head in hands) (Barrette ends up getting soaked in Asuka's tears, as a figure runs up to the bench.) Barrette: (points at the figure) Someone's coming this way! Someone's coming this way! Asuka: (looks up) Y-You're right. But just who is that? Barrette: How am I supposed to know that?! (Asuka shrugs, then waves to the figure in hopes of a response.) Asuka: (stops waving when it doesn't wave back) Maybe it's just a mirage. Barrette: (surprised face) B-B-But it's not that hot! Asuka: Then maybe it's--- (Scene cuts to Barrette as Asuka is knocked off the bench. She looks away in shock.) Barrette: If only people would learn not to do that kind of stuff! You know...who was that? Asuka: (dizzy eyes) W-What's happening...? (closes eyes) ???: N-No! Please, open your eyes, Asuka! Please! Asuka (thinking): That...voice. It sounds familiar... But... (opens eyes, then seems to have full energy back) No way! (In another direction, Misao is walking towards the same area.) Misao: (sigh) F-Finally... I don't h-h-have to be around s-so many p-p-people... (stops when she arrives at the area, now with a surprised, and blushing, face) E-Eh?! I've s-s-s-seen you t-t-two b-before! Barrette: Two? (looks over at Asuka to realize she isn't alone) (At this point, it is revealed that the figure was Alumi.) Asuka: Misao? What's going on?! This was not expected at all... Alumi: Misao~! Hello again-nanora! Misao: Um...hi... (Starlight and Halo enter the scene.) Starlight and Halo: You went off without us! Misao: Well... (sweatdrop) Alumi: But I noticed Asuka was here-ra ro! Asuka: (shakes her head) Mascots these days... Not that there's anything wrong with you, Barrette. (Opening plays.) An Amazing Reunion (After Opening) (Miharu heads to the group, frustrated.) Miharu: What is that noise? (notices Misao first) Misao! (waves) Misao: Hmm? (turns around to see Miharu) M-Miharu? (tears in eyes) Miharu! (hugs her) Miharu: Why not? (hugs Misao) Halo: Hang on a minute! (Everyone stops their motions and looks at Halo.) Alumi: Halo...? What's the matter-nanora? Halo: Already, 4 Cures reunited within...about 10 minutes?! Impossible! Miharu: That little mascot has a point...What if we're destined to be here? Misao: Like...? Miharu: Like how I was destined to heal instead of fight... All: (excluding Miharu) What?! Miharu: I'll tell you la--- (Tomoko bumps into Miharu.) Asuka: Now something is very wrong here. Yesterday: Hey, Tomorrow! Look! Some of the other Pretty Cure we met! Tomorrow: Long time no see everyone! (Tomoko gets up.) Miharu: Yep. It's destined. Tomoko: Sorry, Miharu. Wait...Miharu? (looks at the other three) Oh my goodness! It's the Cures from the meeting! (jumps in happiness) (Everyone else sweatdrops.) ???: It's not just everyone yet! Tomoko: Huh? (looks behind her to see Donna) Oh! Donna's coming! (Donna arrives to the scene.) Asuka: (dizzy eyes) This must rather be a coincidence, and not a destiny... Donna: Are you all right over--- (notices Asuka is about to faint) ---Asuka! (grabs her right before she falls over) Barrette: Thanks for helping my partner! Donna: (glances at Barrette) I know you're her partner. From the meeting, right? Miharu: Well... Misao: Actually... Alumi: We all are-nora! Tomoko: And what's with Asuka saying it's a coincidence rather than a destiny? (confused face) Miharu: (sigh) Blame that thought on me... ???: You know, this isn't the only destiny. (Kaede steps into the scene.) Miharu: Exactly! It's just like being a reincarnation and--- Kaede: Reincarnation? Miharu: ...of Cure Moonlight Mirage. All: (shocked gasps) Miharu: (covers her mouth) What have I done?! Misao: Actually...I'm her r-r-reincarnation... Kaede: It can't be both of you. Tomoko: Okay! Okay! This is getting too confusing! ???: Everyone? Asuka: And here comes another! Miharu: Oh please... (Jazzi enters the scene.) Asuka: Jazzi! Jazzi: Hey Asuka! Kaede: Miharu's got a point then. ???: You're forgetting two others. (Everyone turns to see Cherry and Mitsuki.) Cherry: So this is everyone...right? Hana: And this one wasn't even intended-hana... Mitsuki: (silently stands to make sure everyone is here) That's all 10 of us, so yep it's everyone! Cherry: I can't believe we're actually meeting each other again! Asuka: (apparently looking at Alumi) As if by fate... Cherry: Well then, long time no see everyone! Asuka: Long time no see--- Meeting the Newbies (A scream, in the way of about to run into someone, is heard.) Asuka: Wait! (gets knocked down by a golden hair girl) ???: S-Sorry... Miharu: You. (points to the girl) You should be a lot more careful. Misao: Miharu...why are you so r-r--- Miharu: I told you. It's personality. ???: So I must've stumbled into a large group, huh? (gets up from Asuka, with a very model-like appearance) (Everyone stares in awe at the girl.) Tomoko: Is she for real? Alumi: She's pretty-nanora! Miharu: Can't help but agree with that. ???: (lends hand out to Asuka) I'll help you up. Asuka: (reaches for her hand) Okay. (The girl pulls Asuka up.) ???: I guess I should introduce myself to all of you, right? Jazzi: If you want, girl. ???: (bows) My name is Hirano Adromi. Mitsuki: (stares in shock) I knew you seemed familiar! Cherry: Mitsuki? Mitsuki: Adromi is a popular teen model! She's awesome! Adromi: She's right about that. (winks) Miharu: Wow. (Another voice is heard from the distance.) ???: Is there something over there? Miharu: Another one?! Adromi: Have I missed out on so much? All: (except Adromi) Yes. (A black hair girl enters.) ???: And hello to you all. Donna: I'll take charge of this for a bit. Cherry: Hmm? Donna: As in meeting this one. Cherry: But they aren't Pretty--- Adromi: Cure? (Everyone, including the other girl, gasps.) ???: All of you are Pretty Cure, too? Misao: N-No way. Asuka: She's a Cure, too? ???: Indeed! Watanabe Masuyo, also known as Cure Inner! Donna: Random thought, but as in inner and outer? Any chance related to--- Masuyo: Taiko? Of course! I'm the leader of the Taiko Time! Pretty Cure team! Donna: Oh. And I'm Wada Donna! (bows) And you'll learn about the others later. There's way too many already. Cherry: So this means that two new ones have entered...and they're both Pretty Cure. Masuyo's the leader of her team... Adromi? Adromi: (surprised face) Something the matter? Cherry: (serious face) Are you your team's leader? Adromi: Yes... Cure Shimmer! Miharu: Aha! It's all pure destiny! Masuyo: Destiny? ???: What destiny? (red hair girl enters as she says this) Miharu: ...Seriously? Is she one too?! ???: Akabane Diane, Cure Don! Of course I'm a leader too! Miharu: She even overheard! Cherry: So three new Cures. All: (except Masuyo, Adromi, and Diane) Welcome! The Land of Myths Receiving the Message On Our Way Meeting Some New Friends Arrival of the Breaker Makers The Cures Transform and Battle A Very Bad Transformation The Miracle Legend Light Worldwide Pretty Cure Form Returning Home Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:User: Cure Believe